


Четыре благородные истины

by NatBarrett



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett
Summary: Вначале всё было ясно





	Четыре благородные истины

**Author's Note:**

> Ламех - библейский персонаж; отец Ноя; Ной родился, когда Ламеху было сто восемьдесят два года  
> Уилл - моё фанонное имя Вайзли

Четыре благородные истины  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/7625652 

Направленность: Слэш  
Автор: Барретт. (https://ficbook.net/authors/270113)  
Фэндом: D.Gray-man  
Пейринг или персонажи: Тики Микк/Вайзли  
Рейтинг: G  
Жанры: Драма

Размер: Драббл, 3 страницы  
Кол-во частей: 1  
Статус: закончен 

Описание:  
Вначале всё было ясно 

Публикация на других ресурсах:  
Уточнять у автора/переводчика 

Примечания автора:  
Ламех - библейский персонаж; отец Ноя; Ной родился, когда Ламеху было сто восемьдесят два года  
Уилл - моё фанонное имя Вайзли  
Вначале всё было ясно, как четыре благородные истины: страдай; ищи причину; ищи путь избавления; следуй ему.  
Вначале всё было ясно. Когда-то давно, когда они раздирали сырое мясо клыками и рисовали земляными красками на стенах пещер. Когда голову не раздирало от вековой памяти, когда сущий на Небесах был доволен поступками своих детей, когда Ламеху исполнялся сто восемьдесят первый год.  
Когда их не существовало.

Попробуй разберись теперь: глаза с отражения — разве могут жёлтые радужки погасающего пламени и плетённого аксельбанта на чужом кителе быть человеческими?  
Попробуй посметь назвать себя человеком — обсмеют ведь. Экзорцист обсмеет, этот избранник Бога, активирует уродливую свою Чистую Силу да обсмеёт. Шлюха обсмеёт, скажет, не может человек носить серую кожу и стигматы, приватир любого мимо проплывающего фрегата обсмеёт, глядя на сменяющийся цвет волос.  
А потом — и сам Адам. Первый Апостол. Скажет: в те времена, когда отцы проклинали своих сыновей и внуков, когда Аврам с Сарой шли в Египет, _когда Ламеху исполнялся сто восемьдесят первый год_ — тогда они и могли зваться людьми.

Не людьми даже. Одним человеком.  
А сейчас?..  
Пять тысяч лет назад. Потом начался отсчёт; и Вайзли устал уже считать это бесконечное число, сам не зная, когда оно закончится. Не глядя в будущее, только смотря в прошлое, искажённое видением человека ненавидящего, нуждающегося в возмездии и не желающего уходить на покой.  
Джойд… Не знал ничего. Ничего не помнил. Этого было слишком мало, чтобы его ненавидеть. И этого было слишком мало, чтобы принять его — принять их всех — как семью, как часть единого целого себя; смотреть не как на новорождённого ребёнка, но на себе равного, себе родного.  
Джойд (бы) сказал:  
— Научись отделять их. Себя, мальчишка, и этого человека внутри, выжигающего свои узоры в твоём мозгу.  
И это было лишь преамбулой Демосфена.  
Говорить Джойд умел — дай Боже. У него было много талантов; и Вайзли видел их, и Вайзли устал, закрывая глаза, вспоминать чужую дрожь по чужому телу, пронзающее не его удовольствие и не свои длинные пальцы, которыми он не чувствовал.

Когда же всё было ясно? Разве в прошлом поколении, когда улыбчивая темнокожая Джойд, некогда носящая на запястьях кандалы, потом — даренные Желанием дорогие браслеты, отдавалась ему, Вайзли, соединяясь в одно с ним целое, разделяя разные обрывки памяти общего предка, позволяла тонуть в себе — не только телом, но и мыслями?  
Явно не сложнее, чем сейчас; ведь всё, что оставалось теперь у Вайзли (так много и так мало) — выбрать: любить или ненавидеть.  
Решить он не мог. И это не ясно, и это так сложно, что хотелось завыть и выбросить Джойда из своей жизни.  
Но разве можно было.

Сказать ему всё это на некогда родном им древнееврейском, на полюбившемся французском, но понимал тот только английский, и говорил только на английском, в разные времена с разным акцентом, с каким говорят шахтёры Уэльса, и пьяницы на Диком Западе, и маркизы на балах Шерила.  
Хотелось бы назвать его лицемером, но… Не всё так ясно. Ни один потомок Ной не может быть кем-то одним, вбирая в себя каждое предыдущее воплощение.

Джойд говорил:  
— Ты — не он.  
И повторял его имя — его настоящее человеческое имя — так осторожно и ласково, и заправлял посветлевшие пряди волос за уши, и вёл костяшками пальцев по щекам, желая прикоснуться сильнее, желая придвинуться ближе и слиться в ним воедино — телом и мыслям.  
Но разве можно было.

Позволить ему, пребывающему в неведении и незнании, касаться себя и желать того, чего он желает.  
Вайзли хотел, но одёргивал себя. Ловил нежную ладонь, сдавливал так, что она хрустела, и закрывал глаза.  
Голосов не слышал. Никогда не слышал — просто принял чужую личность, как свою, перестал их дифференцировать и, однажды, забыл своё имя.  
Тики напомнил.  
Лучше бы… Молчал…  
Я — не он. Не забывает этого имени, но чувствует, как им зовут другого, далёкого человека, давно уже не его самого.  
А Джойд… Слишком Тики. Не понимает, да и вряд ли поймёт, слишком далёкий до слияния, слишком живой и человечный.  
Зависть давно уже не съедала, и когда-то пугающее смирение сейчас разливалось успокаивающим теплом по телу.  
Тепло шло и от рук Джойда, тот словно температуру проверял, на деле — касался ради касаний, изучал кожу, убирал мешающиеся пряди волос.  
Он дорожил тем мальчишкой внутри, где-то далеко запрятанным, живым ли? и не понимал, что его остаётся лишь похоронить. Забыть. Можно не забывать — потомки Ноя умеют хранить воспоминания, но перестать смотреть таким взглядом и вести ладонями по лицу.

Он спросил:  
— Ты меня ненавидишь?  
Желая спросить: «За что?»  
Вайзли улыбнулся.  
— Этого слишком мало, чтобы ненавидеть.  
Слишком _много_ , чтобы любить.  
Ведь ты меня не заслужил, хочется ему сказать. Пойди прочь и перестань думать обо мне, как о том мальчишке, он — не значил ничего, для него всё в этом мире ясно, а те люди, для которых всё ясно — либо глупцы, либо сам Бог.  
Джойд смотрел на него, как на икону. Вайзли думалось о себе ( _о мальчишке_ ), как о глупце.  
Вначале всё было ясно. Когда мозоли на пальцах Тики лопались, когда он прижимал Уилла к себе во вшивых вагонах третьего класса, целовал в низкий лоб, и был таким тёплым и живым, что всё остальное забывалось.  
Чтобы потом выбраться наружу.  
Поставить перед выбором: любить или ненавидеть?

Ненавидеть, из-за того, что тот не понимал и не знал ничего, продолжая не идентифицировать себя как Джойд, но называться Тики Микком.  
Любить, из-за того, что эти тёплые руки продолжали касаться каждого обнажённого участка кожи, стараясь обнажить и мысли, и сердце.

— Он — это не ты, — сказал Тики устало и грустно, посмотрел тёмными глазами, доставшимися от матери.  
Любил, кажется. Любил.  
Выбирал место для разгона. Налететь — вышибить воздух из лёгких. Поймать его в свою гортань. Выплюнуть солёную морскую воду и представиться Тики Микком, чтобы поцеловать в протянутую длань и увести за собой далеко — далеко от Ноев, экзорцистов и жемчужного лондонского тумана.

Ненавидь его, Уилл. Ненавидь. Как только можешь.  
Он того не заслужил — но разве когда-нибудь всё было ясно? Легко? Разве что во времена, когда их не существовало.  
— Давай сделаем так, что их вновь не будет существовать.  
Бунт на корабле, заранее сообщённый капитану. Кок и пятый помощник капитана — против всей команды. Акулы, грызущие загарпуненную косатку и ждущие другой добычи.  
Как Тики ждал ответа.  
Вайзли наклонился к нему, втянул ноздрями родной запах. Язык был готовый выплюнуть заранее известные слова: «Я — не он. Похорони его и ложись рядом», вдруг выдал:  
— Давай.

И Уилл посмотрел на него своими карими глазами, и Ной успел лишь усмехнуться, чувствуя _себя_ похороненным.


End file.
